An America Witch at Howarts
by Kirsten Ann
Summary: This isn't one of my better stories. Alex goes through some problems and this is a little Mary-Sue. Sorry.
1. A Lonely Begining

The home of Alex and her mother, Karen was beautiful. It was solid, red brick all around and all the way up the three stories. The perfectly groomed ivy vines grew spectacularly, covering the back wall evenly. The French doors opening out to the terrace made sure that sunlight or moonlight always streamed in. The windows were evenly distanced apart around the whole house.

And the yard was the neatest yard you would ever see. Not one twig, leaf, or blade of grass was out of place. The seven, huge oak trees grew perfectly all around the house. In the backyard, the pond was always full of life and beauty. The lovely, hand-carved swing swung gently in the breeze, not making a single creak. The high privacy fence that surrounded the mansion made sure of the family's privacy. No one could ever see anything that wasn't supposed to be seen. You might be thinking "paranoia"? No. In this particular neighborhood, privacy was all around. Each individual home had a privacy fence.

Anyway, the odd thing about this particular home and family was the way they lived. They were not ordinary people and they never could be.

Eleven-year old Alex went to a private school for one purpose: privacy.Her mother, Karen, worked all around the world as an international messenger. This meant she went from country to country, bringing messages from governments to other governments that did not wish to talk to one another.

In fact, this mother and her daughter were witches. No, no, I'm telling the truth. Karen used to be England's Minister of Magic. She was very popular, too. England's people were very disappointed when she resigned before her time was up. It just goes to show how much love truly mattered. You see, Karen fell in love with a muggle. A muggle was a non-magical person. Anyway, she never told this man that she was a witch.

So a year after they were married, and she had given birth to their beautiful new daughter (who was one year old) Karen decided to tell him what she was. She figured he would be less likely to leave her since they had a little girl to look after. Unfortunately, she was very wrong. He packed up and left. He then died a year later in a car crash.

Anyway, Karen and her daughter fell in love with the muggles' way of life. They loved the technology and simplicity of it all. Don't get me wrong, they used magic everyday, but only when necessary. The mother and daughter never truly reentered the magical community.

* * *

"Mom! Hey Mom!" screamed the beautiful 11 year old, Alex. She had icy blue eyes that could entrance even the toughest person. Her wavy black hair went down to her waist, and shone in the July sunlight.

She was waving a thick, cream-colored envelope with deep emerald writing on the front. It had a seal on the back with a large H surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a serpent. It was addressed :

Miss A. Aarons

3rd Floor Suite

15334 Maple St.

Richmond, VA, USA

"It's here! Come QUICK!" Alex heard no reply. "Mom? Where are you?"

Alex ran from the entryway all the way to the other side of the house and into the large kitchen. Her bright smile faded as she caught sight of her mother lying on the oak wood floor. Her heels clattered on the floor as she ran to her side and shoved the letter in her pocket.

"MOM! Oh my God, please wake up!" she screamed as she shook her mother's limp shoulders. She started crying as she recalled everything she had learned in her first aid courses.

_911,_ she thought frantically. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Alex thought as she jumped up, still staring at her mother. "It's going to be okay, Mom. I'm getting help." With that being said, she raced to her kitchen phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello, please state your emergency," said a voice loudly on the other end.

"I…my mom needs help. Please, she won't wake up." Alex was still crying.

"Okay what is your position, please?"

"What the Hell does that have anything to do with it!" Alex screamed into the phone. "I'm in the freaking kitchen!"

"No Miss," replied the woman calmly. She was obviously used to people shouting at her in panic. "Are you at home? What is your address?"

Oh…uhhh, yeah. We're at 15334 Maple St. It's the big red brick one, last on the dead end. Please, come quick," Alex pleaded, trying to dry her teary eyes.

"An ambulance is on the way. Now, were you able to check your mother's pulse? Is she breathing?" the woman asked her calmly.

"Uhhh…hold on," Alex replied in a shaky voice. She ran over to her mother and put her cheek against her mother's mouth. Alex felt faint and shallow breaths on her cheek. Then she tilted her mother's head to the side and felt for a pulse. It was beating way too fast. Then, she jumped up and scrambled back to phone.

"Uhhh…it's really fast, her pulse I mean, and…and she's still breathing, but not well. What do I do?" Alex asked quickly, looking back at her mom.

"Just wait until the ambulance gets there, Miss, and watch to see if her breathing fails. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…oh thank God," Alex said with a sigh of relief. "They're here, thank you so much."

"Of course, Good-bye."

"Bye."

Just as Alex hung up, she heard a loud banging on the front door. She ran through her home, dodging or knocking over anything that was in her way. "I'm coming," she screamed wildly. When she got to the door, she quickly opened it and ushered the paramedics in.

"Where is she?" asked a petite woman. She had a young face filled with laugh lines. She wasn't laughing then.

Alex pointed down the hall to the left and said hurriedly, "At the end of the hall, last door on right."

"Wait here." Alex nodded and sat down while three of the four medics ran through her house with their gurney and equipment. The remaining medic smiled at her in sympathy and sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" he asked her gently.

_Sweetie?_ she thought with disdain. It sounded like something only her mom should use. It sounded all wrong from this strange man. Then, she said, "Alex…Alexia…Aarons."

"Okay, Alexia," he replied, giving her a small smile. We're going to do everything we can for your mom. Now, can you tell us your mom's name?"

"Of _course_ I can tell you her name." Alex was quickly getting sick of him talking to her like a child. "She's _my_ mom, after all. It's Karen."

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard but…" he quickly broke off as the others came rushing toward them. Alex saw her mother hooked to an IV and with an air mask on and she burst in to tears all over again. She jumped from her seat and followed the others out side to the ambulance. "Can I ride with?" she pleaded persistently.

The young woman, who seemed to be in charge, nodded. Alex hopped in and they slid her mother in next. Then, two of the paramedics jumped in the back, including the woman. The other ran to the front and started driving with all speed to the hospital.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Alex was brought to an emergency waiting room and told to wait. She would be informed of all that happened.

After an hour she couldn't wait any longer and went in search of her mother. Didn't take her long. She followed the constant stream of doctors and nurses to Emergency Room 4.

She didn't go in, but watched with wide eyes through the large window. The doctors were yelling and frantically trying to save her mom. Alex finally walked opened the ER door and walked in. It was so much louder in the room. One of the doctors looked up and sighed.

"Would somebody get her out of here?" he shouted to the nurses. One of them ran to her side and tried to lead her out of the room by taking her arm.

"No!" she shouted, ripping her arm from the nurse. "Tell me what's wrong with her.

"Come on, Alexia, let's go get…" but he was cut off as the head doctor shouted, "She's not breathing. We need to tube her. Let's go! Let's go!"

The nurse stepped directly in front of Alex and pushed her through the door toward the waiting room. "Come on."

"No please! Why isn't she breathing ?"

"I'm not sure, but if you can just wait here, I'll go find out. Okay?"

"Fine, just go. Go!" At that he ran back to the ER. She waited for half an hour and the nurse didn't come back. Alex was stating to get angry when the doctor came out and looked around. When he spotted her he started walking to her. Alex's eyes grew wide and she stood up.

"Alexia Aarons?" he asked tiredly. She gave a small, quiet nod. He nodded back and said, "I'm Dr. Edison…let's sit. Okay?" She sat back down.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her gently as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of her.

"All I want is my mom," she murmured shakily. He nodded and sighed in understanding.

"Your mother suffered a massive stroke," he told her gently. Alex looked up at him with her eyes getting teary again. She was amazed that she had any tears left to cry. "We have her hooked up on life support systems, so she is okay…for now." He paused to look at Alex.

He took a breath and continued when she remained silent, "Alexia, I need to ask you something very important. Are you listening?" She nodded while staring at the floor. "There is almost no chance your mother will ever be able to come off of the life support. Even if she did, she would never fully recover. There would be complete paralysis and severe brain damage."

Alexia started to cry when she realized what was coming. "Alexia…I would like your permission to take your mother _off_ of the life support." He paused for a moment to let what he had said sink in.

"Oh God!" she shouted. "But she's my mom. I need her!" Her face turned red as her tears really let loose.

"I know this is hard, Alexia, but you need to think of what's best for your mother right now."

"Are…are you sure?" she stuttered loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Alexia, but yes."

She nodded as she leaned forward putting her head on his shoulder. She hugged him tightly and said over and over again, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"


	2. Muggles and Magic

The next two weeks were a blur to Alex. The phone calls of condolences were endless from her mother's friends and acquaintances. Letters poured in from both muggles and wizards from all over the world. Most of whom, Alex had never heard about. She was touched at how many had known and cared for her mother.

The funeral took place two weeks after her mother's death. It was held at the mother and daughter's church, St. Catherine's. The service was beautiful, but that was about all Alex remembered. Afterwards, everyone met at the Aarons' home for the reception.

Alex knew what was expected of her, so she moved from group to group, with the same things being said over and over.

"Thank you for coming," She would say quietly, with a gracious smile on her face.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world," the reply would come. "Your mother was a truly amazing woman." Everyone said great things about her mom and that made Alex proud, yet sad at the same time.

It was incredibly difficult though, seeing that both muggles and magical people were present. The wizards kept looking at everything in the house that they weren't used to, the 86 in. plasma television for the most part. Alex was able to tell right away who was who, because the wizards always spoke of amazing things Karen had done all over the world.

Everyone ate and spoke to each other. Alex watched them all and smiled in spite of her sadness at how they were all so different, yet could be brought together by one common bond: her mother, Karen.

Alex sighed and walked in to the kitchen, wanting to be alone for a few minutes. Unfortunately, solitude wasn't to be found. An old man was sitting at the marble countertop, staring out the window. He didn't seem to notice her.

She looked at him from head to toe. He wore a pitch-black suit and a deep red tie. He had long silvery hair tied in a ponytail, so it rested gracefully on his back. He wore small glasses that rested on his crooked nose. His bright blue eyes had a sad look to them, but she could tell that sadness didn't belong in them.

Deciding to make her presence known, she cleared her throat. The old man quickly stood up and said, "Alexia...my you _do _look like your mother, don't you?" He gave her a sad smile and gave her a hug.

She returned the smile and replied, "Thanks. Ummm, Who are you? Did you know her well?"

He nodded. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. She was always so bright in school. Always the first to know an answer…quite popular too, now that I think of it," he told her with a wink. "You see, I was a teacher of hers."

"Were you?" she asked in awe. "At Hogwarts, you mean?"

"Yes. Speaking of which," he replied, "have you opened your letter yet?"

"No, actually," she told him with a frown etched in her pale face. "I've been so busy, there hasn't really been any time"

"Well, I'll assume you know what it says?" he asked her. She nodded. "Right. Will you be attending, then?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed hurriedly, causing him to smile. "Oh, but there is so much other stuff I have to take care of. You know like my mom's will, my new guardian, and then I still have o buy everything, you know what I mean?"

"Well, Alexia, if you need anything you know where to find me," he told her as he walked back to the family room.

"Actually, no. I don't," Alex said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

The Professor coughed and replied, "Yes…well, your owl will. Once you get one that is. Have a pleasant summer, Miss Aarons." With that being said, Alex stared after him as he shook hands with a few other people and left her home.

She stood there watching for a few minutes before she finally said, "Well…_that _was odd." She shook her head and went back to her guests.

* * *

"It's all taken care of, Mr. Banks. Trust me. All you have to do is make sure everything is carried out properly," said Alex, trying to reassure her mother's lawyer that everything was arranged.

Jim Banks shook his baldhead in disbelief, smiled, and replied, "You are eleven years old, Miss Aarons. How could you get everything done in one week all by yourself?"

Alex sighed and said, "We read the will, I found new guardians, and the funeral is over. I'm young, Mr. Banks, not stupid."

Her lawyer scratched his head, pushed up his large round glasses, and asked, "What do you mean you 'found new guardians?'"

"Well," she replied. "It is _my_ life so I decided I didn't want to go live with some nuts that I don't know. I asked the Garretts. Mr. Garrett is our… my groundskeeper and Mrs. Garrett helps with housework. I've known them forever and they won't try to take my estate. So, that works for me."

She looked up at Mr. Banks and he nodded. She continued, "Now I filled out all of the paperwork, here." She handed him aflaming orangefolder and smiled. "My favorite color." He gave a small chuckle. "There's also a copy of my mom's will in there, so yeah."

Mr. Banks replied with a sigh, "Well, I'll look over this and why don't you come back tomorrow around 4:00 pm."

"Sorry, Mr. Banks. No can do. I am heading to England for school shopping. My plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00 am. I'll be back in a week, so I will see you then." Her lawyer laughed and agreed.

* * *

It was on the plane to England that Alex finally felt happy since her mother's death, three weeks before. Alex loved to fly. She felt so free and content in the air.

When she got on the plane alone, she was even asked if she wanted to see the cockpit. She was positively glowing as the led her to the very front of the plane. The pilots greeted her with large smile. They spoke to her for about ten min. before she had to take her seat. It was great. She then slept the rest of the flight.


	3. Robes and Wands

Alex was standing in front of a mirror in the shop where she was to buy her school robes. She was, in fact, wearing one. She wanted to throw up.

It was a grey pleated skirt with a matching vest over a white blouse. She was also wearing knee grey knee high sock things and a red tie with a black robe to top it all off.

"Don't you look lovely, dear," Madame Malkin stated not really as a question. Alex looked up at her and took a deep breath. She was trying so hard to be polite.

Obviously she wasn't trying hard enough because then she replied in a not so nice voice, "Actually, I haven't worn a tie since my Avril Lavigne phase two years ago." She shuddered silently when she said that. "And who, pray tell, came up with this color scheme. Is it a goal at this school to make kids forget all about their individuality by destroying their good taste in clothes? I mean seriously."

Madame Malkin just stared stupidly.

"Oh and one more thing…I don't care if I get expelled, but I am under no circumstances going to wear that vest OR skirt OR those sock things. You know what while we're taking out the trash, let's just throw out the tie and blouse too!"

The old woman stared at Alex with her lips pursed tightly. "Fine then. You'll have to take up your little _rebellion_ with the headmaster. Since you're not going to buy anything why don't you leave?" she asked pointing toward the door.

"I'm still going to buy the robes," Alex replied indignantly.

Madame Malkin shoved the fitted robes toward her and said, "That will be two galleons.

"Good lord! Do you overprice everything in this place?" Alex asked loudly.

Madame Malkin held out her bony hand and whispered icily, "Either pay up and get out or just get out." Alex gave her the money and marched out of the shop.

She walked straight into a black haired boy with glasses. "Sorry," he said quietly as he helped her up.

"That's okay," she replied as she brushed herself off. "Hey, are you going to that Malkin place?"

"Yeah. Hagrid is taking me." The boy then pointed to a very large man. He waved.

"Well, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Worst customer service ever," she said as a pale blonde boy walked past her while shoving her shoulder. He looked at her with distaste and she shouted at his retreating back, "Watch where you're walking!"

He scoffed and kept walking. "Prick," she muttered. Alex then turned back to the boy she had been talking to but saw he had entered the store and was staring at her dubiously. "Prick the Second," she added to herself. With that she walked away to the last place on her list, Ollivanders.

* * *

"Hellooo…anybody here?" she called into the dusty, wand-packed room. "Mr. Ollivander?" Alex sighed, walked up to the front desk, and tapped her fingers. A few moments later she heard movement from within the long aisles.

"Miss Alexia Aarons," a hushed voice said. "You look just like your father." An old man with flyaway grey hair walked toward her out of the darkness.

"My father," she replied, frostily, "was a piss-ant."

Mr. Ollivander looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Well, yes," he chuckled slightly, "I suppose he was. Anyway, I am eternally sorry about your mother. She was an amazing woman." Alex nodded at the familiar statement of respect. "Let's see, I believe she was a 13", Birch, Unicorn hair."

"Yeah, listen I'm in kind of a hurry to catch a plane," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders, "So if we could sort of, you know, move it along. I'm not trying to be rude, but seriously, my plane leaves in an hour."

"Of course," he replied with a smile. He walked quickly to the back of one of the aisles, all the while muttering. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes waiting. "AHA!" he shouted. "Try this. 10", Mahogany, Unicorn hair."

Alex barely gave the wand one wave before he ripped it out of her hand. "Nope, wrong one.

He then handed her another wand, a 13", Red Oak, Phoenix feather to be precise, and she waved that one. This one too, he proceeded to rip from her hand.

"You know," she said with an exasperated sigh, "You could ask nicely for the wand back and I could then hand it to you." He looked at her like she was a freak of nature. _Why does everyone keep giving me that look?_ She thought to herself.

Mr. Ollivander then gave her a 12", Rosewood, Dragon heartstring. The effect was immediate. The magic began coursing through her veins like a wave. "Marvelous. I knew we'd find it eventually," he muttered happily. Alex smiled back.

Quickly, she paid for the wand and raced out the door. Her plane was going to leave in half an hour.


	4. Teary Goodbyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter._**

* * *

"Now are you sure you have everything packed, Alexia Dear?" Alex looked up from her trunk to nod at Roberta Garrett. "We don't want you forgetting anything, that just wouldn't do," Mrs. Garrett added while pursing her lips.

"No worries, Mrs. Garrett. Kimberly and I went over the list you gave me twice and I have everything," Alex replied reassuringly, thinking of the young woman who came each day to prepare her meals.

"Yes well, Kimberly has your supper ready, so while you go eat I'm just going to make sure you're right." Alex stood up and made sure Mrs. Garrett wasn't looking before she rolled her eyes as she headed toward the stairs. "And do not roll your eyes at me Alexia Dustine Aarons!"

"How did you know that?" Alex asked her in awe.

"You should know by now, Dear, I know everything. Now, go EAT." With that, Mrs. Garrett pushed her toward the stairs with a smile on her old face.

When Alex finally stepped into the dining room, she was greeted with a loud "WE'LL MISS YOU ALEX!" She smiled at the sight around her and walked to the people she considered family. She gave Kimberly Walker a huge hug as she spotted the monumental cake on the dining table.

"Kimberly, that is the most awesome looking cake I've ever seen. Thank you so much!"

Kimberly beamed at the compliment and laughed as she replied, "It had better be, I spent three very long hours on that hunk of unhealthy goodness."

Alex laughed and turned to Kimberly's fiancé, Jason Lyons. "Thanks loads for coming Jason. It was really great of you to come," she told him as they embraced. He even picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed loudly as he set her down.

"You're acting as if I just came here for the food when I actually made the banner, Shorty," he bragged, using the nickname he gave her when she was little. Alex stared up at the huge _Have A Good Year _banner above their heads.

"And anyway…of course, I came! I've only been driving you everywhere for the past ten years! I mean come on."

Alex smiled and replied sheepishly, "Okay, okay…point taken, no need to bite my head off." Then Jason stepped back to hold hands with Kimberly as Alex turned to Mr. Garrett and his wife who had just come downstairs.

She hugged them both simultaneously and said, "Thank you both so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Tears began welling up in her eyes. Mrs. Garrett saw this and quickly replied, "Hush, we are not here to cry, Dear. We are here to wish you luck…now, sit."

Mr. Garrett pulled out a chair for her and told her in his quiet, wheezy voice, "You have presents to open."

Alex began to protest saying, "You all did NOT have to get me anything, seriously."

Three gifts were set before her as Jason replied with a mischievous smile on his face, "Shut up and open them, you little snot." Everyone chuckled at that except for Mrs. Garrett who just shook her head.

"All right, I'm opening, I'm opening." Alex pulled the closest present toward her. It was badly wrapped box in metallic blue wrapping paper and about half the size of her school trunk. She looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"That one's from me," he told her while puffing out his chest with pride.

"Really…I had no idea," she replied with a giggle. She unwrapped the package and came to a simple maple box. She opened into quickly and hugged Jason when she saw its contents.

It was filled with a new regulation soccer ball, a pair of cleats, shin guards, a new outfit two practice in which included black exercise capris, a blue exercise sports bra, and a pack of black hair ties, and finally a photo of her after she made the winning goal at her last game.

When he pried Alex off of him he asked with a frown, "You don't like it, huh?" She laughed, and lightly smacked his arm. She then sat back down as Kimberly handed a neatly wrapped (much smaller box) to her.

"Here, open mine next." Quickly, Alex opened that present to and came to yet another maple box. She opened it and found a small piece of paper inside. Alex read _One Henna Tattoo_.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you serious?" Alex asked excitedly. Kimberly worked at a small piercing/tattoo parlor when she wasn't at the Aarons' home. She had three tattoos herself and told Alex she could have one if it was okay with her mother.

"Yup," Kimberly giggled just as excitedly. "You can come by tomorrow before you leave."

"Heck yes!" Alex shouted. Everyone laughed as Mrs. Garrett pushed the remaining gift to her.

"Here, Dear. Mr. Garrett and I put this together when you were just after your father left." Alex took the package and gave a small smile wondering why the old lady had felt the need to mention her father.

The package was wrapped in black and gold paper. She peeled off the paper more slowly than she had the other two.

When all the wrapping was finally off her breath caught in her throat as what looked an awful lot like a photo album. She felt she knew what was coming. She opened it up to the first page and read:

_**Alexia**_

_**You have grown into a remarkable young woman and that's **__**why Mr. Garrett and now feel you are ready to see this. **__**This album is filled with photographs taken during your mo**__**ther's and father's two years of dating and first two years of **__**marriage. They were so happy together and you must not **__**blame or hate your father for leaving. He told us that it was **__**the hardest thing he ever did. He loved you so much, He just **__**couldn't believe there was so much about your mother and even **__**you that he had been lied to about. Your mother's former head**__**master Albus Dumbledore helped us develop the photos for you. **__**We all love you very much.**_

_**Roberta and Steven Garrett**_

Alex looked up at the two people who were so much like her grandparents with tear filled eyes. "That's so beautiful…guys. I don't know what to say."

Mrs. Garrett looked down at her happily and replied, "Turn the page." She did as instructed and gasped as she saw the first picture.

Her mother and who she assumed to be her father (Alex had never before seen a picture of him) were cuddling at a park somewhere while enjoying a beautiful picnic. She watched as they looked at her and her father blew her a kiss.

She closed the album and stood up. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as all of her friends hugged her tightly. Alex wondered what she had done to have such amazing friends.


	5. Luggage and Meetings

Chapter 5

Alex looked at Jason who was sleeping soundly in the airplane seat next to her. He was taking her to her to England to make sure she got onto her train safely. She turned toward the window and watched the clouds float by.

_God_,she thought, _What if I let everybody down? What if I don't belong there?_

Alex sighed quietly and stood up from her seat. She sidled past Jason so as not to wake him and walked up to the first class bathroom. When she stepped into the cramped space, she splashed some cool water onto her face to clear her mind. Then she turned her back to the mirror and looked at her brand new tattoo.

Alex had chosen a simple design for her tattoo. She knew that if she had chosen something that marked her interests, she would have regretted it later on in life. She still couldn't believe Kimberly had allowed it. After hours of lectures on the consequences, Kimberly had finally brought her to the parlor where friend, Jade had been waiting for Alex.

Kimberly explained that she was very good with henna, only the real tattoos. But she had stood by Alex, watching closely the whole time. They both loved the henna. Jason said it was sexy and made her seem older. In fact the only person who disapproved of it was Mrs. Garrett, for Alex had caught a hint of a smile on old, Mr. Garrett's face.

Then Alex quickly looked up when she heard the pilot's voice over the intercom. "I would now like to ask the passengers to please take there seats. We will be landing shortly. I hope you all enjoyed your flight and have a good day."

Immediately, Alex walked back to her seat, where Jason was just waking up. He smiled at her and gave her a wink. "Jesus I hate flying," he told her nervously.

She laughed and replied, "Don't be such a baby, I mean seriously…did you know more people are killed by donkeys every year than by planes?

"Yeah well, I'm not to fond of those either, so just be quiet," he snapped.

Alex shut her mouth quickly. Jason hardly ever snapped so she knew she should do as he asked. So once again she stared out the window as she waited for the plane to land and for Jason to return to his old self.

Alex couldn't believe they were finally there: King's Cross Station. She sat in awe of the place where she would get her first taste of a real magical community in the back seat of her and Jason's rented car.

She finally took notice of the many people staring at the gorgeous, brand new, black as night Mercedes Benz convertible. Alex wondered if she should have chosen a less conspicuous vehicle.

_To late now_, she thought to herself, allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

Jason straightened his hat for what must have been the fourth time and looked back at Alex through the rearview mirror. "Everything okay back there, Shorty?"

She smiled and nodded. "Are you ready yet?" Alex asked him, exasperation etched in her voice. She had been waiting patiently for over fifteen minutes for Jason to finish looking his best. He always dressed for success, wanting everyone to know he was the best driver for the best family.

He looked through the mirror and gave his hat a small tap. Finally, he replied in a very bad English accent, By Joe, he's got it!"

"Finally!" Alex shouted as she reached for her door's handle.

"Make one more move, Alex," he told he menacingly, "and you won't live to do even one bit of magic."

She merely rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She watched as Jason stepped out of the car and straightened his jacket professionally. He gave the gawking bystanders a smile and a wink as he walked to Alex's door and pulled it open.

She edged out of her seat and smoothed her black skirt so that is was free of wrinkles. It went to just above her knees in waves so that it swished whenever the slightest movement was made. Her deep blue sweater matched her eyes perfectly. It hugged her body and had an off shoulder cut.

Quickly, she scanned the area surrounding her and stepped forward so that Jason could shut the door, but not before she grabbed the photo album she had recently received from Mr. and Mrs. Garrett. Alex clutched it to her chest and as Jason got her school and soccer trunks out of the car trunk.

Suddenly, remembering her newest purchases, Alex cried out, "Jason! You forgot Emily and in the car!"

"Shit," he muttered as he hurried to the passenger side and opened the door. He pulled out a large cage containing a beautiful Tawny owl. It hooted once in protest of being forgotten before fitting its head beneath its wing and promptly falling asleep. Jason shook his head and walked back to Alex who grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"You want me to carry anything?" she asked him even though she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Now what kind of employee would I be if I didn't carry your things. Just give me a minute to get situated," he told her with a grin.

"Fine…suit yourself."

She watched with amusement as he placed her soccer trunk beneath his left arm and took hold of her school trunk with his left hand. And finally, he picked up Emily's cage with his other hand and said, "Ready." Alex laughed as she led the way into the station.

"Now…" Jason began, looking every which way, "which train is it again?"

"Well, actually…Mom always told me that we have to walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, so-" she broke off after seeing the amazed look on Jason's face.

He stared at her open-mouthed before replying nonchalantly, "Okay, I'll go first." He promptly walked past her and through what seemed to be a solid brick wall.

Alex stared openly at the wall when she heard a high and imperious voice behind her. "If you're just planning to stand there all day, I'm going to have to ask you to move." He was a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair, freckles, and a superior look in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to retaliate, when another red head (obviously his brother) spoke for her. "Aww…shut up, Perce. Just because you're a 'prefect' doesn't mean you can be a prat."

"We're not even in school yet, you stupid git," another boy added who was completely identical to the other that had spoken in her defense.

The boy dubbed Percy merely scoffed and walked past Alex and through the wall. She frowned at his retreating back and then turned back to the two she assumed were twins.

"Sorry about him," the first said as he pointed toward the wall. "Name's Fred Weasley and this is my brother, George."

George nodded and said, "Percy can be a pain, but he's harmless."

Alex nodded and replied, "No biggy…I'm Alex, by the way. You guys didn't have to do that, you know. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, thanks." She gave a small laugh and headed for the barrier.

"Any excuse to talk with a pretty girl," Fred called after her. She blushed, but kept walking. She waved vaguely behind her and stepped through the barrier.


End file.
